¡Tu debes!
by KaamDee
Summary: De regreso, los cuatro juntos...Eso no podría ser perfecto, menos cuando su pequeña Noodle ya es todo una mujer y el verdadero amor junto con la lujuria se mezclan.
1. Abrazame

**Wow, hacer esto se extraña…Bueno, aca yo, como siempre, con mis historias…Y bueno, si es la primera vez que leen algo proveniente de mi…Emm… ¿Hola? En fin, como saben los personajes no son para nada míos, solo hago esto por diversión. Ahora a lo que vinimos. **

* * *

><p>- AAAGGG…ERROR, ERROR…Circuitos fallando…Error, error, eerror…- balbucea la robot tirada en la arena a los pies de su clon original. De su pecho sale un espeso líquido negro, su sangre se podría decir, chispas saltan la masacrada cabeza y termina con una pequeña explosión.<p>

- Chatarra…- sisea la ojiverde soltando una pequeña caja con cables, el corazón del Cyborg. Gracias a Russ no tenía que preocuparse de los aviones o Sun Moon, por un buen tiempo. El gigante se sienta en la arena, con cuidado de no romper nada.

- Bien pequeña, ¿Qué harás ahora? –

- Atrapar a esa mierda humana, le daré su merecido – dice con rencor caminando a través de todos los colaboradores del disco, que la miran sorprendidos, voltea un segundo para ver el océano, frunciendo el seño y entra al edificio de Plastic Beach. Dentro del ascensor vio los botones deteniéndose en ''2D´s Room'' Tal vez podría pasar a saludar…Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba nada de el, eso la estaba matando por dentro.

Desato su mascara y la sostuvo un momento dejando ver los resto de la cicatriz, ya no le molestaba tanto como antes, gracias al baterista que siempre le dijo que era bonita con o sin eso en su ojo. No tenía la mas remota idea de a donde ir entonces apretó el botón, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y cerraron sistematicamente. Todo dentro de esa habitación estaba oscuro y frió, una tenue luz pasaba por la ventana circular dejando ver en la cama un bulto que temblaba.

- ¿Stu? …- Susurro a punto de quebrar en llanto, la persona recostada en la cama reacciono al escuchar su nombre, lentamente se levanto y observo a la chica.

- ¿Cyborg? – cuestiono con miedo acurrucándose en una esquina, la nipona negó con la cabeza tirándose encima del peliazul alarmándolo de muerte.

- No 2D-san, soy yo, estoy contigo, por fin – aclaro sin querer soltarlo. El, en shock, se limito a estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos, no era ese horrible robot, era calida, delicada, estaba seguro que no era una alucinación como tantas otras veces, además si fuera el Cyborg ya no estaría con vida.

- No…no puede se-ser…Y-yo…Noods–

- VAMOS FACE-ACHE ESTAN ATACANDO LA ISLA Y…- no termina el satanista observando a su antigua guitarrista, intento desviar la mirada algo incomodo sin lograrlo.

- Maldita sabandija – suspira Noodle sacando un cuchillo de su bota, Murdoc comienza a retroceder pero es detenido por la pared, intenta buscar una salida por los pasillos pero estaba demasiado aturdido y nervioso.

- Princesa, tanto tiempo amor, ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunta con descaro haciéndose el indiferente sacando afuera su larga lengua.

- Planeando tu funeral ''Papi'' – termina con ironía, estaba a punto de partirle la cara cuando 2D la sostiene desde atrás, inmovilizándola con la poco fuerza que tenia en ese delgado cuerpo.

- No, olvida eso…Ya estas conmigo, no hagas nada, por favor – suplica con melancolía, ella se gira, era verdad,una parte de ella le decía que no valía la pena pero aun así…Se separa un poco guiñeándole su ojo sano al cantante. Se da media vuelta y observa la cara de WTF mezclada con molestia de Murdoc, el le dirige la mirada intrigado por la sonrisa horrendamente forzada que la chica tenia ahora en la cara eh intenta devolverla con una mucho peor. La japonesa se dirige ah el lentamente tomándole la mano. Desde atrás 2D con cara de no querer volver a respirar y…

- AAgggh HIJA DE…- El bajista cae al suelo sosteniéndose sus ''partes nobles'' mientras insultaba en todos los idiomas existentes conocidos por el hombre.

- ¡ESO POR VENDERME COMO A UNA VACA! – le grita furiosa, luego respira y le toma la verdosa cara con una mirada asesina – La próxima vez que pienses hacerme eso…Te castrare con un cuchillo descartable de plástico sin filo y créeme que no será bonito…- Sentencia pechándolo a la pared.

- O.O Emmmm… ¿Todo esta bien? – pregunta con inocencia 2D sin entender nada.

- ^^ Claro, vamos, Russel-san nos espera afuera – anuncia con entusiasmo arrastrándolo al ascensor, dejando solo al satanista.

Murdoc se recompone, vuelve a pararse y prende un cigarrillo recargándose contra el marco de la puerta abierta.

- Que mujer – masculla con una sonrisa funesta.

**...**

- ¿Entonces por eso estas…Bueno…Mas grandote de lo normal? – pregunta Snoop Dogg algo intimidado por la altura descomunal de Russ que en menos de unos minutos acabo con los aviones y el barco de Sun.

- Pues…Si, pero sabes viejo, uno aprende a vivir con ello, además es gracioso, todo se ve a escala, hombre jajaja – ríe de buena gana, Snoop hace una seña de ''Eso bro'' poniendo la mano para chocar los cinco, a lo que el baterista corresponde con el índice.

- RUSSEL-SAN – vocifera Noodle a lo lejos con 2D, el tecladista tapa sus ojos ante el sol, paso tanto tiempo desde que no lo veía, la nipona lo jala por las escaleras con fuerza casi tirándolo a la arena, era como volver a empezar desde cero, sus piernas no reaccionaban muy bien, haciéndolo correr atolondradamente mas su casi nula visión no era una muy buena combinación aunque pudo ver a la perfección la versión agigantada de uno de sus mejores amigos.

- ¡D! ¡Mírate! Estas….estas…Eeh estas… ¡Mírate hermano! – balbucea sin saber muy bien que decir ya que no tenia intención alguna de destruir el poco autoestima que tenia el peliazul describiendo su andrajoso aspecto.

- Jeje, si entiendo Russ…Se que me veo horrendo, no hay problema – tranquiliza con honestidad, el le sonríe a todos los presentes aun sin verlos bien, siente como alguien le toma el antebrazo y observa intrigado encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa de la ojiverde ¿Cuanto la había extrañado? Era imposible de expresar. De repente escucha unos débiles gemidos desde lejos, los chicos De La Soul llevaban a una destruida Cyborg Noodle a reparar, se imaginaba que le ocurrió mas le importaba un quinoto.

- 2D- san…- llama la guitarrista con timidez aun aferrada a su brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa Noods? –

- ¿Me extrañaste? – interroga con voz temblorosa. 2D asiente con la cabeza, secando las pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas de las mejillas de la muchacha con su pulgar para abrazarla.

- Mucho… No hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ti amor…- confiesa sin querer soltarla nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se, cortito…Es que no es un fic largo…Para nada. Pero si algo tierno eh interesante. Pero cortito. Espero que les haya gustado, lamento mucho los errores de ortografía es hasta que tome nuevamente ritmo. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones, si lo continuo o no. Nos vemos. <strong>

**KammDe. **


	2. Te protegeré, lo juro

**Yo se, todos quieren ahorcarme, solo es que pasaba por una falta de inspiración profunda, aunque supongo no es excusa...Como siempre Los personajes no son míos y gracias a : ojamajo-NoOdle-z4m4, , fabuchis, dareattention, natgallagher y sarigorillaz... ¡Gracias!**

* * *

><p>Todo era tan… Extraño, los tres sentados en la sala de estar de una isla íntegramente plástica y un gigante mirándolos desde la ventana mientras que su guitarrista tragaba kilos de comida como un animal con una mascara de gato en su cabeza.<p>

- Bfff, ¿keefp gemozz ñojja? – Habla la nipona atragantada con unos panques, haciendo que tanto 2D como Murdoc se observaran sin comprender.

- Te agradecería, pequeño intento de mujer, que primero engullas esa maldita comida y luego nos hables sin escupírnosla en el rostro…- Se queja el satanista pasando dos dedos por su mejilla para quitar un trozo de panque con saliva.

Noodle traga con algo de dificultad y le lanza a su ''Querido Padre'' una mirada despreciativa.

- Tranquilo, tu cara nunca podrá verse peor Murdoc-san…Además, ¿Pretendes que sea una señorita cuando estuve muriéndome de hambre en el infierno por dos año? ¿Oh fueron más? Lo que sea, ese no es el punto… –

- Claro que no, monstruo de un ojo, solo creí que querrías verte bien para tu gran amor, cariño… - Comenta fingiendo desinterés pero luego una sonrisa repugnante se forma en su cara mientras toma de los hombros al pobre peliazul que tenia los ojos desorbitados de la impresión aunque en realidad no entendiera nada en absoluto.

- O no, ahora si metió la pata hasta el fondo…- Se lamento Russel alejándose de la ventana por donde los observaba para marcharse nadando…- Suerte Niccals -

- ¡CALLATE, BAKA! – Grito en un reflejo la japonesa tirándole con el plato que tenia en frente, el cual impacto de lleno en la cara del bajista.

Ante la situación Noods y 2D intercambiaron miradas de asombro, no por el plato volador, ni el echo de que Murdoc yacía en el piso inconsciente y con una hemorragia nasal, si no por lo dicho anteriormente.

- Yo…Yo me iré a mi cuarto ¿Si?… Disculpa – mascullo entre dientes la chica antes de salir corriendo, esa no era su actitud, nunca lo fue, le desagradaba huir de sus problemas…Pero cuando se trataba de 2D, todo se hacía diferente, el era su debilidad desde pequeña. Con solo una mirada, podía lograr que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, ambos sabían que el suyo no era solo un trato entre hermanos, y el maldito de Murdoc se había dado cuenta... En realidad era todo demasiado obvio, excepto para el tecladista.

- Aaagh, perra del demonio…- gimió el ''anticristo'' levantándose lentamente con expresión de odio, nada anormal.

- Mudz…¿Qué es eso de ''Gran amor''? ¿Por qué hizo enojar tanto a Noods? – Pregunto con ingenuidad, como un niño perdido en una gran multitud, eso era lo que irritaba de sobremanera al satanista.

- Algún día, Face – Ache, te golpeare hasta matarte y me comeré tus viseras en su propio jugo… ¡IDIOTA! – Gruño secando la sangre de su cara, el peliazul solo se quedo en silencio con la vista perdida en el suelo, era tan habitual escuchar ese tipo de amenazas de parte de Murdoc que ya ni siquiera lograban asustarlo, era su vida desde hace mucho.

- ¿A dónde vas? – interrogo sin ninguna expresión al notar que, irónicamente, su mejor amigo salía de la habitación.

- Que mierda te importa …- respondió marchándose por el elevador.

…

- ¡ES UN…! AAAGG…¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! – Grita furiosa la nipona pateando algunas cajas de su nuevo cuarto para al final tumbarse en la cama molesta…- ¿Por qué no dijo nada al respecto…? – Termino con melancolía al recordar la expresión de terror que puso 2D ante la ''inesperada'' noticia – A ti… No puedo odiarte 2D-san – murmura desganada cuando escucha como lentamente se hable la puerta y unos pasos después.

- ¿Stu-Pot? – indaga apenada sin ver a su receptor, hasta que siente como alguien se le tira encima y la abraza - ¡2D! ¿Qué es lo que…?-

- Lo siento, muñeca, pero el retrasado no pudo venir hoy…Para tu suerte, yo puedo cumplir todos tus deseos…- Comenta una vos rasposa que congela la sangre de Noodle.

En un movimiento rápido, Murdoc los deja en una posición lo suficientemente comprometedora como para que Russel rompa en siete partes su cuerpo. Bueno, considerando que ella estaba momentáneamente en shock y que si no hacia nada tenia una gran posibilidad de ser violada en ese instante por la posición de ''Piernas abierta'' que el satanista había logrado que efectuara, tenia solo una opción.

- ¡AAAH! ¡RUSSEL-SAN! ¡ AYÚDAME! POR FAVOR ¡ALGUIEN! ¡2D-SAN! YO NO…! – Un silencio sepulcral reina en la habitación, Murdoc calla a la guitarrista con un beso desesperado por salvar su miserable vida, la adolescente oriental entrar en pánico eh intenta zafarse del agarre del hombre y sin darse cuenta se acerca de mas a su captor, excitándolo por los roses involuntarios de su intento de fuga.

- Mmm, tal vez me equivoqué respecto a ti preciosa jajajaja Ya no eres una niña y llevo mucho tiempo sin...Ya sabes...– ríe con la lujuria brotándole de los poros, mientras la pobre Noodle intenta huir mas aterrada que nunca.

- Ehi, Pequeña yo se que esto para ti es dif…- entra 2D, que al ver la escena no sabe como rayos reaccionar.

- ¡Stu! ¡ AYÚDAME, AYÚDAME! – Chilla la guitarrista el borde del llanto, el peliazul al captar las palabras de la muchacha da pasos firmes hacia el Líder de Gorillaz y lo aparte de su mejor amiga regalándole el puñetazo de su vida, automáticamente, Murdoc cae al suelo aturdido y con un bulto en su pantalón, mas furioso de lo normal se arroja sobre el vocalista, empieza a golpearlo en el estomago mientras ''D'' forcejea con él intentando alejarlo con patadas, Noodle interviene de repente, cuando superar un poco el evento traumático que acababa de sufrir separándolos para darle un rodillazo en las bolas al bajista y seguido una cachetada.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO PUERCO! No quiero que te me acerques nunca mas en toda la vida si no, juro por Dios que te cortare los testículos y te los haré tragar…- Amenaza furiosa, ahora si estaba enojada y los dos hombres sabían que estaba hablando muy enserio.

- No sabes de lo que te pierdes, niña… Esto no quedara así - Dice con desprecio, se va dándole una última mirada a ambos con odio puro - Estas muerto, Stuart -

Unos segundos pasan en silencio…ninguno de los dos sabia exactamente que decir hasta que la nipona cae al suelo de rodillas sollozando, sabia que era un pervertido, pero nunca creyó que llegaría tan lejos se supone que era su hija, o algo por el estilo, ahora todo el respeto que sintió por él, el poco respeto que quedaba... se extinguió por completo.

- Tranquila Noods, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, nunca dejare que algo malo te pase jamás…Lo prometo…- Intenta calmarla con dulzura el cantante, abrazándola fuertemente.

- Yo…Yo, muchas gracias Stu. No entiendo por que no reaccione solo…Me congele…No hice nada…-

- No es tu culpa, a cualquier chica le hubiera pasado lo mismo…También eres humana,amor... Ciertas cosas salen de nuestro control…- Comenta sin soltarla, era extraño escucharlo hablar de ese modo, era obvio que había madurado mucho esos últimos años.

- Gracias 2D…Te quiero – musita aforrándose a el con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

- Yo también, mucho…Y prometo siempre protegerte -

* * *

><p><strong> PD : Lamento mis errores de ortografía...**

**- KammDe - **


	3. Qué está pasando!

**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo ... ¡CHANA! :B I come back! Como siempre un ''Muchas gracias'' a: Blinking Pigs, funny-life, Bloody Shooter, marati2011, Angelof-Dark-and-Ligth y GorillazNoodle. Además, como saben, los personajes de Gorillaz no me pertenecen a mi si no a Damon y Jamie... Como sea ¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Murdoc se sentó en la silla giratoria de su laboratorio secreto, hasta en la isla él necesitaba un lugar donde reflexionar y emborracharse tranquilo. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? Tal vez la soledad del océano lo había vuelto loco de una vez…<p>

Solo sabía que no pudo evitarlo, la siguió a su habitación, a esa pequeña niña que había cuidado desde que apareció en una caja en los Kong… ¡Maldición! Estaba tan distinta, tan mayor... Y la mejor parte, estaba prohibida.

El satanista se mordió los labios y saco su larga lengua fuera como un perro sediento, con solo pulsar un botón miles de pantallas se encendieron con la vista de cada rincón de Plastic Beach y ahí estaba ella, con el idiota, no es que el bajista la pretendiera para otra cosa que no sea tener sexo pero... ¿Cómo es que lo prefería a el, un tipo sin cerebro, débil y lloró? En lugar de al gran Murdoc Niccals.

AAAGGG, tu siempre tan patético, marica – gruñó al ver como 2D se tropezaba con unas cajas y caía de lleno al piso.

**...**

- ¿Estas bien 2D-san? – pregunto la nipona ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

- Si… Eh estado un poco… Torpe últimamente, lo siento –

- No te disculpes, después de todo, te debo mucho… - Le sonrió dulce y melancólicamente la chica mientras le esquivaba la mirada, se sentía tan vulnerable, era algo que odiaba y mas en frente del peliazul.

- Tranquila, es algo que uno no puede controlar, ya te lo dije, no quiero que pienses mas en esto, enfócate en lo bueno Noods –

- Tienes razón, por lo menos estoy de nuevo contigo… No puedo pedir mas – dijo de manera coqueta haciéndolo sonrojar, podía notar que estaba cambiado, tal vez… ¿Maduro? Si, definitivamente, es como si la soledad lo hubiera echo madurar a la fuerza, y era algo por lo que se podía culpar, ella lo había dejado solo, no por que quisiera, si no lo contrarío pero de todas formas, sentía que era su culpa – Y dime… ¿Cómo te diviertes aquí? –

- Bueno… No salgo mucho de mi cuarto, Murdoc no me lo permite, pero cuando lo hago doy un paseo por la playa, no es igual de bonita que una real… Aunque tiene su encanto…Su… Artificial encanto – Sonrío como solo el podía hacerlo, esos dos sientes faltantes le daban una actitud mas tierna de la que ya tenia.

Cuando lograron salir de la gran fortaleza, deambularon por donde tenia permitido hasta que anocheció, no les importaba donde estaban, mientras no volvieran a separarse, tenían tanto que contarse, lo importante, lo trivial, lo delirante… Parecía como si nunca pudieran quedarse sin tema de conversación.

- Entonces, un día Muds vino con esa caja de ''Superfast Jellyfish'' Era algo tan desabrido, pero era chistoso y se movía raro – contó el cantante mientras se sentaban en la orilla de la playa.

- ¿Y tuviste que comerla durante cuanto tiempo? - indago divertida.

- Durante dos meses… Luego te acostumbras a su insípido sabor… - rió de buena gana, la japonesa lo miro con una sonrisa y lo abraso tirándolo al suelo por el fuerte impacto. Rieron unos segundos más juntos hasta que se miraron directamente a los ojos, ese silencio reino por primera vez en toda la tarde, algo confortador que iba empujando sus rostros el uno contra el otro…

- Noods… Siempre quise decirte que… -

- ¿Si? –

- Que yo te… -

- ¡CHICOS! ¡LOS ESTUVE BUSCANDO TODA LA TARDE! – Retumbo lo voz de Russel que los hizo separarse automáticamente como dos resortes - ¡MIREN! El hombrecito del ascensor me dio un extraño jugo y ya soy normal de nuevo…- Contó felizmente sin percatarse de magnifico momento que acababa de interrumpir a la pareja.

Ambos se miraron desilusionados y con falsas sonrisas hacía el baterista, aparentemente el destino no quería que estuvieran juntos, por lo menos por ahora.

Mientras volvían dentro, el gran hombre les contaba las extrañas sensaciones de todo su viaje a ''La altura normal'' y ellos fingía escucharlo animadamente.

Noodle rozó accidentalmente su brazo con el del tecladista haciendo que este enlazara su mano con la de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa vergonzosa.

**...**

Mientras, en el laboratorio un medio-ebrio Murdoc reconstruía a la Ciborg, estaba echa pedazos, casi era irreconocible, Noodle le había dado una lección, y sabía que a la japonesa no le agradaría para nada el echo de que vuelva a caminar por ahí usando su imagen.

El bajista se tiró a una silla, observando todo el trabajo que tenia por hacer, quería un descanso y una cerveza, entonces se dispuso a subir por una bebida, tomo fuerzas, se levanto… Técnicamente arrojándose al ascensor de mala gana.

- Rayos… - refunfuño tapándose los ojos hasta acostumbrarse a la luz, ya que estuvo trabajando a oscuras y para su gusto las luces del ascensor eran demasiado brillantes.

Paso tranquilamente el pasillo hasta la cocina, quedándose helado en el marco de la puerta… No la había visto en sus monitores, creía que todavía estaba en la playa con el idiota. Puso su mejor cara de indiferencia para pasar a su lado, busco una cerveza y se dispuso a irse sin mirar atrás.

- Murdoc … - escucho detrás con su suave voz, dudo en voltear por si quería golpearlo de nuevo y entonces...– Murdoc… - Insistió esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

Se volteo levemente mirándola con despreció, ella toco su mano dispuesta a decirle algo pero nada salio de su boca.

- Si no tienes nada que decirme, no me hagas perder el tiempo en pendejadas… - Sentenció cortante perdiéndose en la oscuridad oscuridad del pasillo dejando a Noodle confundida.

Entro rápidamente al laboratorio cerrando estruendosamente la puerta detrás de el… Arrojo la cerveza a la pared haciéndola añicos mientras maldecía a los cuatro mares.

¿Por qué? No tenia idea, pero tenía ira… Odio, por algo, de algo, de alguien, de el mismo. Volvió a sentarse en frente del robot y tomo unas pinzas volviendo a su trabajo.

**...**

- Pequeña, ¿Quieres algo de cenar? – pregunto gentilmente el afroamericano entrando a la cocina con bolsas acompañado de 2D haciendo de mula.

- No gracias Russ… Creo que no voy a comer esta noche – dijo dandole una sonrisa perdida – Es más… Creo que me iré descansar… -

- ¿No quieres venir a jugar unos videojuegos un rato, Noods? – pregunto dulcemente el ojinegro moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

- Tal vez mañana 2D-san, nos vemos, que descansen… - De despidió la chica caminando rumbo al ascensor dejando a los dos hombres perplejos.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo se, corto, pero hace mucho no escribía. Dejen Reviews, no sean vagos. (: Pronto estaré publicando de nuevo. <strong>

**KaamDe.**


	4. Mi mente esta fallando

**Gente, ¿Como estan? Tanto tiempo, si, yo se, desaparecí de la faz de la tierra pero volví, y como estoy de vacaciones prometo subir caps mas seguido (Lo dije miles de veces pero esta vez lo voy a hacer) Como siempre muchas gracias a : H1yunkey (Si lo leí xD), Marati2011, ChibiiNekoZomBiie23, Fabuchis, Funny-life, Akira Midori y Yessikatolen :D Muchas gracias.**

* * *

><p>Y ahora, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Por qué detuvo a Murdoc? Se supone que lo odiaba, y que estaba más que furiosa por el acoso recibido de él, debería querer patearle el culo, y sin embargo ella casi lo toma de la mano, pero ¿POR QUÉ!? Pensaba la japonesa dando vueltas en su cama como un tornado, no quería comer, tenia nauseas, sentía que iba a devolver todo su estomago.<p>

- ¡DIOS! ¿Qué te pasa Noodle? – gruño llevándose la almohada a la cabeza y moviendo sus pies violentamente contra el colchón.

''_Tal vez debería de hablar con el'', _paso por su cabeza, para volver a cuestionarse si estaba loca o no. Además, ¿Hablar qué? No tenía nada que decirle, nada que plantear y mucho menos esperaba una sorpresiva disculpa, tal vez, si estaba perdiendo la cordura.

...

-¿Cómo están los ánimos o no ''D''? – Dijo Russel mientras lavaba los platos restantes de la cena.

-Oh, si, si, están… Muy… Animados…- Contesto el peliazul con melancolía mientras colocaba su cabeza entre sus brazos largos y esqueléticos. - ¿Crees que Noods este enojada? – Cuestiono a su gran amigo, después de todo, el era el más sabio y sensato de la banda.

-No lo sé, ¿tú sientes que es así? – Remato el grandulón con una sonrisa esperando que el cantante diera señales de vida.

-No… Yo… No se – Volvió a susurrar, esta vez con más desaliento.

-Mira Stu, tanto tu, como yo, sabemos que la pequeña está esperando que le digas algo muy importante – Hablo con voz fuerte – Y si no me equivoco, tu también necesitas decirle … Algo –

-¿Qué? ¿De que estás hablando Russ? – Dijo intentando parecer desentendido.

-De que tú le gustas, y a ti te gusta, hace ya… Demasiado tiempo – Explico sin rodeos – Estoy cansado de verlos una y otra y otra vez con problemas, antes no sabíamos si ella estaba bien, pero ahora lo está, y está contigo, sin ningún obstáculo, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué una tragedia los vuelva a separar? Vamos Stuart, levanta tu huesudo trasero de ese asiento y se un hombre – ordeno con su respectivo acento haciendo temblar al pobre chico que salió disparado a la habitación de Noodle. - ¡SUERTE D! ¡NO OLVIDES USAR PROTECCION! – grito desde la cocina esta vez con un tono de vos más alegre.

...

- Oh, asqueroso robot de pacotilla – siseo un ebrio Murdoc mientras le daba los toques finales a la cara destrozada del androide – Eres una perra maldita – volvió a decir arrastrando las palabras como un borracho de bar barato, en un minuto levanto al ciborg poniéndolo de pie, era igual a ella, a la original, solo que fría, y sin vida… La observo un momento fijamente – Asquerosa chatarra – la arrojo lo más lejos posible de el, no quería saber nada mas de esa estúpida niña, ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba reparando al robot, si de todas formas la japonesa lo destruiría en un segundo.

-Se recostó molesto en su gran sillón de cuero negro intentando conciliar un poco de sueño cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE ATREVE A MOLESTAR AL GRAN DIOS NICCALS!? – grito aun arrastrando un poco las palabras.

-Se-Señor lamento interrumpirlo, pero aquí una jovencita desea verlo – sonó la voz temblorosa del asistente del Satanista, de inmediato se abrió la compuerta y apareció la silueta de Noodle.

-Murdoc, necesito hablar contigo –

-Ja, ¿Qué quieres zorra? ¿Volver a golpearme? – pregunto con ironía haciendo un ademan para que el sirviente se retirara.

-No, yo solo… Yo, quería… Emm – balbuceo la joven sin entender aun cual había sido la razón válida que su cerebro invento para ponerla en esta circunstancia.

El bajista se levanto de un salto, mirándola despreciativamente - No me interesa - susurro poniendo la sonrisa mas fingida que pudo salirle. De un movimiento rápido puso su cara frente a la de la chica haciendo que esta se ruborizada.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí! ¿Que acaso el retrasado no te da lo que necesitas que tienes que recurrir a mi? – Se burlo apartándose.

La guitarrista sintió su piel erizarse por el roce de Murdoc, su corazón latía con rapidez, sentía cosas extrañas, respiraba con dificultad, solo estaba ahí parada enfrente del hombre que la había enviado al infierno, ese bastardo, sentado en ese maldito sofá con total comodidad, en algún momento, entre todos esos pensamientos, se encontró encima del satanista, besándolo apasionadamente, su cerebro estaba nublado, esto lo había buscado ella, lo quería pero no sabía por qué, de un salto se separo de el, mirándolo con terror, panico.

El hombre no movió un solo musculo, estaba en shock, ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Ya cuando pudo reaccionar la japonesa se había marchado a toda velocidad.

...

Una sombra atravesaba los pasillo de Plastic beach con desesperación, solo quería olvidar todo lo vivido, pero esos corredores parecían infinitos, por fin diviso su puerta entreabierta, sin aliento entro y la azoto con gran violencia.

-¡NOODS! ¿Estas bien? – La muchacha salto en su lugar ante la interrogación, estaba demasiado exaltada para asimilar de quien era esa voz hasta que vio al peliazul sentado en su cama.

Oh, por todo lo bueno, eres tu Stu, casi me matas del susto – rio nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, te ves muy alterada, ¿Estás bien? –

-¿Qué? Si, por supuesto… Es que… Yo… Fui al baño… Y… Bueno, un ruido me asusto, jaja – intento excusarse detrás de más risas, dio un fuerte respiro para calmar su corazón y prosiguió – ¿Necesitas algo? –

- Si… Quiero decirte algo muy importante – expreso firmemente el tecladista aclarándose la garganta, se puso de pie lentamente y camino enfrente de la chica, tomo su mano y pronuncio eso que tanto ella había esperado – Te amo Noods, siempre lo eh hecho, y sé que tu también me amas – dejo escapar de su boca, dándole un tierno beso en los labios conmocionando a la guitarriasta, era algo hermoso, por fin, lo que tanto quería oír, en el peor momento.

De repente todo se derrumbo en su mente, se aferro con fuerza al ingenuo 2D recordando lo sucedido hace 10 minutos atrás, apenas si podía pestañar – _No, mi mente está fallando - _ pensó sin soltar al cantante.

* * *

><p><strong>Al comenzar la historia dije que no eran caps largos, pero voy a tratar de mejorar, aunque creo que esta bastante bien, eso lo dirán ustedes, lamento los errores de ortografía, gracias por leer como siempre y no olviden dejar Reviews! :D<strong>

**KaamDee**


End file.
